


Again.

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [60]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://avatar-mel.tumblr.com/post/139855279914/there-will-come-a-point-in-yangs-life-where-she
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/477v0b/spoilers_keep_moving_forward_avatarmel/d0avdos?context=3

Her father had recently refurbished the training room before he'd got back into being a huntsman.

It was small, meant for a father and his young daughter to train in.

Yang ignored the weights, the rowing machine and made her way to the punching bag.

She stretched her body, shaking her legs and turning to present her left side and bouncing slightly on her heels. She felt weak, rusty.

She lightly swung at the bag, nudging it. She instinctively tried to follow with her right, but staggered forward as she uselessly flailed with her stump.

"Again." She muttered, returning to her combat stance.

She jabbed twice with her left hand, then went to kick.

But her lack of training and her right arm unbalanced her, and she collapsed onto the floor, cursing.

"Again." She told herself.

Punch. Punch. Kick. Fall.

"Again."

Punch. Punch. Kick. _Fall._

"Again."

_Punch. Punch. Kick. Fall._

"Again."

_Fall, fall, fall_

Yang got back up, feeling her semblance feed off her anger, shame and confliction.

"Again."


End file.
